


New Beginnings

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: The Arcana [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Illustrations, Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: Alexiel and Muriel are finally getting married and Alyce couldn't be happier for her dearest friend. Little does she know that while she was helping Alexiel with her wedding, Alexiel was helping Julian with a surprise of his own.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR THREE DAYS. 
> 
> And I wrote it partially for my real life best friend Alex because she has been inspiring story ideas for the last week (since highschool really). And because I usually find a way to put her characters in my stories anyways.
> 
> I'm terrible at describing clothing so I am being lazy (and promoting her art) and putting her art in of her Apprentice in her Spring Wedding garb. Find more of her art at www.instagram.com/fabulosaurus_lex
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! AmpersandXVII

  
  


Julian is fidgeting beside me almost unreasonably and driving me to annoyance. I turn and slap his hands away and adjust his collar, smoothing his coat over his chest. He pouts a moment and then sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes and pull him in for a quick kiss.

“Stop messing with it,” I say sternly. 

“It’s tender,” he complains, referring to a particularly dark bruise on his neck. I tried everything I could think of to hide it. 

“Well, you should have thought of that before…” I blush as Portia gives us an inquisitive look. “Before this morning.”

Julian leans in, wrapping an arm around my waist and whispering in my ear, “I didn’t hear you complaining, darling. Quite the opposite.”

“Enough of you.” I push at him, my cheeks burning. He tugs at his collar, smirking. I look forward, resolving to ignore Julian for awhile. Asra is smiling warmly at me from where he stands at the wedding altar, Faust coiled around him and through his clothes, and I suppose this all looks incredibly amusing from his perspective. Thankfully, I only have to squirm for a moment under his gaze because Muriel comes to stand beside him. Inanna trots along behind him, an orange collar of marigolds hanging around her neck . Muriel is handsome in his finest clothes.

“The chickens have been decorated,” Julian muses. Confused, I look around and spot one of Muriel’s chickens wandering by. Sure enough, the hen is adorned with a small garland of forget-me-nots. I spot other hens with their own garlands. “Which one of them did it, I wonder?”

I elbow him to silence him because the ceremony is about to start. I know it was Alexiel that made the garlands. She planned the wedding around the blooming of the flowers. Little orbs of light bob in the trees above us, filling the forest clearing with soft light. Some are Alexiel’s own magic. Some are mine. More are Asra’s. She had wanted to do it all herself. Portia helped with the flowers and Nadia brought the food and Julian rounded up some musician friends (pre-approved by his sister, of course). Most of it was a surprise, because Alexiel would have absolutely protested. She's too humble sometimes.

“Oh,“ I hear Portia gasp. “She looks so beautiful.” 

I don’t turn to look at my best friend. I helped her get ready. I’m watching Muriel. His eyes are wide when he sees her, his mouth opening in awe. I watch as the whole world falls away for him. He doesn’t see us anymore. There is only her. He smiles, something that is so rare for him. I can’t help it when my eyes water. Alexiel is has been my closest friend for a majority of our lives. I love her as I would a sister and the love in Muriel’s face for her is everything I dreamed for her. Asra catches my eye and nods very subtly. 

I turn in time as Alexiel is passing. Her Burgundy eyes meet mine and and we briefly squeeze each other’s hand.

“I love you,” I whisper to her and she smiles and squeezes my hand again before her fingers slide through mine. She keeps going, on to the new chapter of her life, to Muriel. I wipe my eyes quickly, hoping no one sees that I’m an emotional wreck before the ceremony has really begun. Julian pulling me close against him and wrapping his arms around me let’s me know I’ve been caught. He kisses the top of my head and rests his chin there. Asra officiates, leading Muriel and Alexiel through their vows. It’s a beautiful, emotional ceremony and even Julian gets misty eyed.

During the reception, I dance with Alexiel, as we did as children, laughing. 

"You didn't have to go to all of this trouble," she says, twirling, the layered ruffles of her skirt fanning out. 

"But you're glad I did," I reply. “It was no trouble.”

"I suppose. I'll just have to return the favor someday when you and Julian get married."

"Married? Us? I don't think so."

"Why not," she asks. "I dont see any reason you wouldn't."

"We have never talked about it."

"He wants a future with you. You said he told you so."

"Well yes, but we have never talked about what that means other than 'together'."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment," she says with a smirk and I wonder if she knows something that I don't. "Don’t overthink it, Alyce. It will happen when it happens."

"Well, I wasn’t until you said something!"

Alexiel laughs and kisses my cheek. She twirls away and right into Muriel's waiting arms and I can't help but chuckle to myself. I watch as Julian and Portia dance together, some lively thing from Nevivon that I'm sure I would never be able to keep up with. His shirt is unbuttoned and that dark mark is vibrant on his pale skin. So much for hiding it. Asra touches my arm. 

"May I?" I take his offered hand and let him lead. 

“Where’s Faust,” I ask. “I haven’t seen her since the ceremony.”

“She’s up there,” he replies, nodding up above us. Faust is in the tree, curled around a branch and watching the activity below. 

“How are you, Alyce?"

“Happy,” I answer, knowing he can sense deeper emotions in me. 

“And..?”

“A part of me is sad… for me. I miss her. But after everything we’ve all been through to get here… I’m so happy, Asra. For her and Muriel. For myself.”

His lilac eyes hold my gaze and he smiles. “I’m very proud of you both.”

“Do you mean that? All of this… can’t be easy for you.”

He stops dancing and his hands cup my face. “I mean it. Muriel is happier than I have ever seen him. Ilya is _ thriving _. You and Alexiel are both radiant and glowing. What more could I ask for than the happiness of the people I love and to share in it?” 

I hug him tightly and he returns it, swaying to the music with me. Sometimes, especially in this moment, I think he is too good for this world. I know it’s not easy for him sometimes. I whisper a heartfelt thank you in his ear and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Do you mind if I cut in and have the next dance with this lovely creature,” says Julian dramatically. 

“Oh, take her, you jealous thing,” laughs Asra, handing me off.

Julian takes my hand and kisses it as he gives a low, sweeping bow. He’s been drinking but not enough to rob him of his lithe elegance. He then pulls me in tight against him, his grip almost possessive as he leads.

“Drama King,” I snicker. 

“Just for you, my dear,” he says, dipping me and I can’t help but yelp in surprise when he picks that moment to nip at my throat. Alexiel says something I don’t catch over the music and Julian laughs as he rights me again.

I’m so tired by the time the party winds down, my head resting against Julian’s chest as we just sway, his cheek against my hair. I’m probably half asleep on my feet when Alexiel touches his arm, startling him slightly. 

“You should take her home,” she says gently. “It’s getting late.” 

“Right,” he says, gently disentangling himself from me. “Of course. You two probably want to-- er-- I mean… uhm…. Yeah it’s late.”

He flushes and rubs the back of his neck. I roll my eyes and leave him with his embarrassment for a moment to say my goodbyes to Muriel. He looks down at me and I realize I have no idea what I want to say to him. What can I say? I know he will protect and love her. I know she’s safe with him.

“Thank you,” is what ends up coming out. He nods and I know that we both know it’s for more than just loving my best friend. It’s for his hand in proving Julian’s innocence, for pulling him out of the dungeon the night Lucio died, for watching over me when Asra asked him to. I pat his arm and go back to Julian, who is still trying to recover from his embarrassing slip. Alexiel looks far too amused.

“Keep him out of trouble,“ she says with a laugh. She takes me by the shoulders and looks at me for a long moment. There’s something unreadable in her eyes and she smiles before pulling me into a hug. I can smell the marigolds in her hair when she does. She whispers to me, “don’t be afraid of new adventures. No matter what they may be.”

It’s cryptic in a way that only Alexiel can be and all I can do is nod as she says goodbye to Julian and thanks us for coming.

Julian and I are quiet for a long time on the walk home. I’m still processing the day and trying to puzzle out what Alexiel meant when Julian’s pace slows.

“That was fun,” he comments. 

“Mmmm.”

“Weddings in Nevivon are a bit... Rowdier….”

“Mmm,” I’m only half listening. 

“Spring weddings are nice,” he continues. “But I think I would prefer Autumn.”

“Autumn is nice.” I’m focused on getting home. Counting down the steps back to the shop and my bed. My feet hurt.

“Mazelinka could officiate because she’s a captain. Or Asra, if you like? Whichever you prefer.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Oh, look at the full moon. Isn’t it beautiful on the water?”

“Yeah, Pretty.” We’re at the docks, which is the scenic route. Odd. Home isn’t far now. Aris is probably hungry. 

“Did you have a nice time, darling,” There’s a hard edge to his voice and I can’t fathom why.

“Yes.”

“There should be more weddings…”

“Yep.”

“We should have a wedding.”

“Totally agree. We should have a-- what?” I stop, realizing Julian isn’t beside me anymore. I turn and he’s stopped a couple paces back, kneeling. When I go back to him, I can see the ring he’s holding out to me. It’s a thin silver colored band with two hands clasping. “Julian…?”

He looks like he’s honestly scared of being rejected and trying to play it cool, like he’s not worried. I know him well enough to know that look. I feel bad now. His uncharacteristic silence, his wedding talk… he was working up the nerve to propose.

“Marry me,” he says with a little more confidence than he looks like he’s feeling. I'm stunned. We have never talked about getting married. Not seriously, anyways. At least, I didn’t think it was. Part of me always figured we would just…. Be. "Please?"

I'm just staring at him and he's clearly screaming on the inside. I look around, taking it in, trying to shake off the shock of it. The moon is huge and full, bigger than I've seen it in a long while and it's broken reflection makes the sea glitter like a blanket of stars. It's breathtaking and obvious that he planned this moment. I look down at him again, my brain finally catching up to his and it dawns on me…

"Alexiel was in on this!"

"I… well… I thought she would know how to best go about this," he said sheepishly. Keeping him in suspense is kind of amusing to me. "So… did it...ah… did it work?"

"Julian, I am so… flattered. I just really don't know how to tell you..."

He looks horrified, like I’ve just slapped him. Before I can give him my answer, he hangs his head with a sigh and starts trying to get to his feet. He thinks I'm actually turning him down and I panic. Before he can get to his feet I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. I cup his chin and tilt his head so that he's looking at me. There's the beginnings of tears in his grey eye. 

"Of course I'll marry you."

His eye goes wide. "You will?" 

"Yes. I was just playing. I didn’t mean to make you think--"

He's on his feet, kissing me, holding me too tightly. HIs lips crash into mine over and over again, too quickly for me to catch my breath. Without breaking the contact, he lifts me and twirls me around and I can’t stop the giggle that bubbles out of me. I do break the kiss and throw my arms out as he twirls me. 

“Wooo! We’re getting married,” I yell, forgetting the late hour. I take his face in my hands and kiss him again, thoroughly, and until I’m absolutely dizzy. He sets me on my feet again and slips the ring on my finger. I nuzzle against him and he wraps me up in a hug.

“Does Portia know?”

“Not yet,” he says. “Just Mazelinka and Alexiel.”

“She’s going to kill you.”

“I know it.”

I reach up and curl my fingers through his hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking,” he purrs. 

“I don’t know. Are you thinking that even though this is beautiful and romantic, going home sounds like the best idea ever?”

“Something like that,” he laughs He takes my hand, lacing his fingers through mine and leads me towards home, his smile never faltering. 


End file.
